


The Banana Split

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Series: The Soulless Sam Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Food Sex, Anal Sex, But yeah mostly smut, Crazy Insane Smut, Food Sex, I always blame Gabe, I blame Gabe, M/M, Mostly Smut, NSFW, No Cat or Parrot were harmed in the making of this story, Nothing is off limits, Once again I blame Gabe, Raunchy fun, SSOOOOOOOOOOO NSFW, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulless Sam Winchester, They just eat actual food, Well okay so they eat it off someone so there is that, Well read it but yeah, With a bite of fluff, don't read it, sabriel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Hey there, it's Sam 'Soulless' Winchester. My deviant friend, Gabriel, loves surprising me with the most outrageous things. Two years ago it was sex in a hot air balloon. A year ago it was an orgy at a strip club. Ahhh, memories! So I’m really looking forward to what the short fucker has planned for my birthday today. I hope he gets here soon…I’m fuckn' famished.





	The Banana Split

* * *

 

 

 

 

**I promise to**

**always be**

**by your side…**

**Or under you…**

**Or on top.**

_\- Anonymous_

 

* * *

 

 

Daaamn!

 

You actually read all the tags and yet you're still here?!

 

You dirty dog!

 

Oh yes, we'll get along just fine.

 

Who am I?

 

Well fuck! Maybe you didn't read all the shit above the title after all. I'm Sam "Soulless" Winchester, and I'm here to impart into your life a dose of perverted smut.

 

Once again as with most of my existence, every raunchy moment in my life can be tied back to a certain sexy fucker by the name of Gabriel. When Chuck was creating all this shit we call life, he must have had an abundance of snark, sass, and a stack of porno mags laying around. Mr. God must have decided to clean up his workspace, so he took all that stuff and shoved it into a bite-sized morsel of a man. And for some fucked up, wonderful reason I was the one this short stack chose.

 

But fuck all that, you're here for the smut that took place on my twenty-eighth birthday. Oh and that hot cover art you just scrolled past isn't just click bait either. Nope, but we'll get to that in a bit. Right now let's get comfy, spread those legs and get ready to enjoy some sexy fun.

 

This is your last chance to leave…no?! Well, hot damn!

 

Okay, here we go…Don't say I didn't fuckn' warn you.

 

I woke up on that fateful day to my alarm clock buzzing. It was official. I was twenty-eight. When I turned the alarm clock off, I could hear my parrot, Luci, chirping away in the other room. And the moment my feet touched the floor my cat, Ruby, was rubbing against my legs wanting her breakfast.

 

As I got up, I decided not to worry about clothes…the cool morning air felt good against my naked flesh. I walked out to the living room and headed over to Luci's cage to check the water and give him some fresh seed. The crazy bird squawked to get out, but I had no clue when Gabe would show up, "Sorry, mister, you're stuck in there a bit longer."

 

I went to walk away and almost tripped over Ruby as she kept twining around my ankles. She was always after me to do her bidding…like I was the pet and she the master of the house. I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. "Have I ever not fed you, my little hellcat?"

 

I walked over to turn on the coffee machine for me and grabbed a can of _Fancy Feast_ for her. She purred happily as I set her down and scooped the food into her bowl. As I leaned against the sink and watched her eat, I couldn't help but wonder what Gabe had planned for my birthday this year.

 

Last year it had been the orgy at the strip club. Two years ago it had been the hot air balloon sexperience with him and his boss, Rowena. I knew this year was going to be even hotter. Thankfully it was Saturday so I could stay in my apartment buck naked till he arrived.

 

I didn't have much time to wait, though, since the doorbell rang not even two minutes later. I quickly walked to the door, looked through the peephole, and saw Gabe standing there with a brown-paper grocery bag in hand. I opened the door and smiled even bigger at his wicked grin.

 

“Happy Birthday, Samsquatch.”

 

The mischievous gleam in his beautiful honey-brown eyes made my dick twitch. I looked at him with eager anticipation as I asked, “So what do you have in that bag, Gabriel?”

 

His eyes just gleamed even brighter, “That's for me to know and you to find out, Bucko.”

 

I moved further back into the living room and watched as he shut the front door still clutching that grocery bag. In my horny state, I didn't say anything when I noticed he hadn't locked the door. I was too busy thinking of all the possibilities Gabe could have planned for us. Especially ones that could fit in a brown paper bag.

 

I just watched as he walked seductively towards me, grasped my upper arm with his free hand, and dragged me to the bedroom.

 

“Lie down, Samshine.” He said with teasing forcefulness. I quickly laid spread-eagle on my bed. So fuckn' hot being naked and having Gabriel's eyes on me. My cock already hard under his appreciative stare. He always liked looking at my smooth skin and muscled torso.

 

He came over to the edge of the bed and sat down before placing the bag on the floor. Reaching in, he pulled out a long, black satin sash. Without explaining anything, he placed it over my eyes and tied it securely behind my head. Now all I had for a visual was my over-active brain.

 

“I have a treat for you.” Gabe said silkily as his hands ran over my body. “I decided this year I'd indulge your taste buds by making you a banana split.”

 

I heard him reach into the bag and pull something out. He placed whatever it was on my stomach, and I tensed with the coldness of the object. It had to be a metal can of something.

 

Gabe lifted it back up and started shaking whatever it was, “What's a banana split without some whipped cream?”

 

He slipped the nozzle of the whipped cream can between my lips and released some into my mouth. I swallowed with a groan. I whimpered as he slowly released a trail of whipped cream from my lower lip, down my neck and to my nipples. He made spirals of whipped cream around the left one then trailed over to the right and did the same.

 

Next, he used the cream to trace my happy trail of hair down past my stomach until the nozzle tapped against the base of my shaft. I shivered as the cool cream flowed around and around my cock till it reached the tip.

 

Gabe then moved the tip of the can down past my balls till he reached my hole. He inserted the nozzle past my clenched rim and squirted a load inside.

 

That was enough to make my cock spurt out a splatter of precum. When he finished filling my ass, I felt him get off the bed.

 

A minute passed, and I lay there wondering what the fuck he was doing. I found out soon enough when he sat back down on the bed and placed a warm bundle of fur next to me.

 

The moment Ruby's sandpaper tongue flicked out and started licking the whipped cream from my throat, I was sure I'd pass out. I nearly did as she made her way to my left nipple and started to clean it off. When she reached my other nipple, I groaned. By now my cock was leaking precum like a sieve.

 

It wasn't over, though. My stomach clenched in delicious agony as the cat slowly licked its way down to my cream-coated cock. When her's rough tongue flicked out toward the precum and whipped cream covered cock head, I started shaking.

 

While Ruby kept cleaning off the whipped cream, I felt human hands reach out and pinch my cleaned off nipples…and they weren't Gabe's! In my pleasurable torment, I hadn't heard the front door open.

 

I wasn't complaining.

 

Between the woman's inquisitive fingers and the cat licking at my junk, I was in heaven.

 

I nearly screamed out in perverted delight when Ruby's tongue found its way against my cream-stuffed hole. The flexible tongue pushed past the clenched rim and started to clean out all the whipped cream Gabe had sprayed in it earlier. Its furry nose kept brushing against my skin as it dug deeper and deeper to get all the remaining cream.

 

When Ruby had licked all the cream out, I felt her being lifted off and heard Gabriel walking into the other room with the contented kitty…its purring still heard from the bed.

 

The mystery woman was still there licking, sucking and pinching my nipples, and I wished she'd move down to my sloppy hard cock.

 

I never heard Gabe return but I did feel when he sat back on the bed. The lady's hands were removed only to be replaced with Gabriel's arm as the sexy short-stack wrapped it around my chest.

 

He leaned up to nibble on my earlobe and whispered, “And what would a banana split be without some nut's sprinkled on top?”

 

I licked my lips hoping it meant he'd be sliding his balls up my body and feeding them to my warm mouth. But alas no, instead of more Gabe, the man's body left and was replaced with the female's tongue. It licked down my throat leaving a moist trail behind.

 

I felt something dropped onto the wet path then…one landed on my mouth. I parted my lips to let it fall in and as I chewed I tasted crushed, salty peanuts...like the kind they give you at McDonald's for the hot fudge sundaes.

 

Gabriel sprinkled me with the crushed peanuts while the woman's wet tongue provided the glue. When the woman's lips reached my nipples, I heard her moan as she sucked each into her mouth...nibbling on them and running her tongue all around the hardened nubs. Fuck, I was already hard, and her experienced mouth was only making my dick even more so.

 

When she moved down to my stomach, the cool air hit the spit-covered nipples and sent shivers down my spine. More crushed nuts landed and soon stuck to my wet chest. The procession continued till I felt the woman's mouth lavish my cock...really slobbering it up.

 

Gabe's hands pressed the crushed peanuts to the shaft, and his thumb brushed across the wet cock head before he placed a piece right on the tip. More saliva and nuts coated my inner thighs and hole then, but I wondered why they bypassed my balls.

 

The sound of the nut container being placed on the nightstand was followed by the feel of Gabe's hands grabbing my ankles. Warm flesh mixed with satin as a sash was tied around each. He bent my right leg then till my knee touched my chest and tied the other end of the sash around my bicep...doing the same with the left. I was now spread wide open like a trussed up turkey.

 

Two more sashes were tied around my wrists then, and those pieces of fabric were tied tightly around the bed's upper feet. The only thing I could do was move my head, and barely wiggle the rest of my body.

 

By this time I had a suspicion what the crazy man was planning. I shivered at the thought of it.

 

When he sat back on the bed, my heart was pounding in my chest. I bit my lower lip as I felt Luci's sharp-clawed feet on my stomach. Gabe knew just how much my parrot loved crushed peanuts. Fuck!

 

I normally only allowed the bird to have some on special occasions like holidays. Gabriel knew how Luci wouldn't think twice about eating the nuts sprinkled over my body. That fucker! That perverted, wonderful, little shit!

 

And of course, the bird didn't hesitate to begin its unexpected feast. Luci walked leisurely up my chest placing its one claw right on my right nipple as it pecked at the peanuts coating my flesh. Then the claws moved downward as its beak swiftly removed the crushed nuts from my two hard nubs. I could feel its rough tongue brush over the distended nipples at each pass…I nearly died.

 

Luci made quick work of the trail of nuts running down my stomach, and when it pecked at the peanut pieces on my cock, my whole body trembled and shook.

 

I laid tied to the bed in tormented delight. The reason for the lack of crushed nuts on my balls was now understood and deeply appreciated as the happy parrot moved down my leg.

 

Once the bird finished my right thigh, it hopped down onto the bed and started in on my peanut encrusted hole. Let me tell you what! It was a bit pleasure and pain feeling that sharp beak nip down there. So I was more than happy when it moved over to my left thigh and finished the last of the nuts.

 

Luci was taken away then, to once again be replaced with the unknown woman's roving hands. This time they didn't just stay on my chest but traveled lower to play with my already overly sensitive cock.

 

When Gabe came over to the bed this time, he knelt down and placed a kiss on my neck. “Of course, we can't forget the cherries now can we?”

 

I heard the lid pop as it was twisted off the jar. Gabriel bent over the side of the bed and held out one of the cherries to my lips. I bit it and took the small piece into my mouth...savoring the taste.

 

Gabe leaned down and placed his lips on mine to share a cherry flavored kiss. His tongue moved around my mouth taking away all the remaining fruity remnants. Mhmm, he always tasted better than anything, and I wanted more.

 

He stood back up, though, and started to place cherries down my neck to both nipples and then made a path to my cock.

 

The woman was off the bed by this time, and it was just Gabriel and me. He took a cherry and teased the tip of my cock with it. Gabe bent down then and ate it against the sticky skin. I could feel the juices run down my shaft and onto my balls.

 

He then rolled another cherry down the same path the liquid had taken and smeared it into the fallen drops of cherry juice. He let it rest there as his wet fingers moved lower and pressed against my clenched ass.

 

I heard the can of whipped cream being picked up and then felt the nozzle pressed into the tight hole. More chilled cream was squirted past the pink puckered flesh before the can was tossed to the floor.

 

Gabriel's fingers worked through the food lube and used it to help his index and middle finger slowly press inside. The warm appendages moving around in my ass with the now body-temperature cream was so fuckn' amazing.

 

When I was stretched enough, I felt the cherry, which had been resting on my balls, moved lower and stuffed into my ass. Six more times Gabriel placed a cherry on my balls and then moved each down to join the first.

 

As he did that the mystery woman was back. Her hands were playing with my nipples and carefully with my cock which was wise since I was riding the razor's edge of losing it.

 

I groaned in ecstasy as I felt Gabe's hands grip my hips to lift my ass off the bed. I damn near bit my lower lip off when I felt his tongue delve into my filled hole. His tongue dug each of the cream-covered cherries out…eating them against my balls. My cock rubbed against his face and hair. I was sure that a few more slip and slides like that would be all I'd need to cum.

 

When all the cherries were residing in Gabe's stomach, the dirty bastard thrust his tongue back inside my ass and brushed the tip against my sweet spot.

 

“Yes, fuckn' hell...I want more of your tongue, Gabe.” If my hands hadn't been tied down to the bed, I'd have dug my fingers into the fucker's hair and pushed him closer to my sloppy hole.

 

My hips were thrashing by this time, and I would have started screaming out more if a very wet, pussy hadn't pressed down over my mouth.

 

I felt the mystery woman's back resting on my bent legs as she held onto the headboard and smeared her wet cunt all over my face.

 

I was in tactile heaven while this was happening because Gabe's short brown hair kept rubbing and tickling my balls as the man's wicked mouth continued to give my ass a very through rimming.

 

I focused on the pussy grinding against my face and lined my mouth up better so I could start licking the warm flesh. I enjoyed hearing her moan as I sucked on the fleshy pussy lips.

 

Fuuucckk! The filthy way the woman moaned made me even hotter as I started tongue fucking her sloppy hole. My tongue probably just as long and wide as some cocks. My nose was also in the right place to rub against her sensitive clit...the smell of her skin was so intoxicating.

 

The woman wasn't complaining, and neither was I. As much as I loved dick better...if someone was going to shove a juicy pussy in my face, I'd never say no to playing. All body parts are made with the same flesh, and they're all fun in their own way.

 

While all this is happening, Gabe's wicked mouth licked my balls as he pushed one and then two fingers into my messy hole. He stretched me even wider than I already had been before.

 

And then nothing! He just fuckn' got up and moved off the bed.

 

I heard the grocery bag rustling as I kept tongue fucking the woman's dripping pussy. My mind whirled with the anticipation of what Gabe had in store for me now. I felt him get back on the bed then and brush something against my sloppy hole.

 

“Oh, dear,” he said mischievously as he brushed the thing against me again…making my cock twitch. “How can I make a banana split without a banana?”

 

I groaned against the woman's pussy as I felt the end of the banana pressed into my slobbered ass. Gabe then thrust what had to be the biggest banana ever deep inside me.

 

He tormented me as he varied the thrusts and carefully rotated the banana. I knew that this time, when the orgasm finally hit, I was going to totally lose my ever-fuckn' mind.

 

The woman, sitting snugly on my face, could sense I had lost my focus and grabbed my head. She began riding my face, and I helped her out by holding my tongue as stiff and still as I could. The woman fucked it as if it was a cock. I so didn't mind.

 

There I was getting faced fucked while being fruit fucked up the ass. It was heaven! By the frantic way her hips moved and the abundance of moans and whimpers that came from her mouth, I knew she was close to losing it.

 

“Oh hell, Samuel, mhmmm! Suck on my clit, you horny bitch-boy! Make me cum.” A distinctly familiar Scottish voice said to me from above.

 

I did as told and as Rowena shuttered from the exploding orgasm, I just lapped up all the warm goodness gushing from her pussy. I could feel her pussy juice dripping down my tongue and my throat. Maybe not as tasty as Gabe's cum but a pleasant second. I made damn sure there was nothing left in her cunt by the time I was finished.

 

Meanwhile, during all this, Gabe was still ramming that damn banana inside my ass and driving me out of my fuckn' mind!

 

Suddenly Gabe's sexy boss climbed off my face and removed the sash covering my eyes. I looked down my body and saw Gabe playing with himself as he pushed the banana in and out of my ass. I licked my lips at the delicious sight. I loved when he touched himself.

 

I was disappointed when he suddenly stopped the motion of the ass fucking and removed the banana. I was even sadder to see his hand lift off his hard cock when he stood up to undo all the remaining sashes. I took a few seconds to stretch out the released body parts.

 

He laid on the bed next to me, and I rolled onto my side, so we were now eye to eye. Our bodies pressed tightly together as a deep kiss started. Fuck! I just couldn't get enough of his mouth. The power of the kiss just turned me on even more than all prior fun. Neither of us holding anything back.

 

Because the sexy fucker was so short and I was so tall, his cock rubbed into my stomach as mine pressed against his thighs. It was erotic as hell! I had a serious height difference kink because of him!

 

Mhmm! Fuck! Gabe was so damn perfect for me.

 

Having been deprived of the ability to touch him, my hand pushed between our bodies to grasp his cock. Holy Hell, I'd never get tired of touching it. Mhmm…how I enjoyed the velvet steel between my fingers.

 

“Fuck me, Samsquatch. Shove your cock into my ass and make me see stars.” Gabe begged as his lips kissed down my neck.

 

Like I needed to be told twice!

 

That's when a certain redheaded boss showed up at the perfect time to hand me the discarded can of whipped cream. As I took the canister from Rowena, I noticed she was still completely naked except for a strap-on harness…the black so dark against her pale skin. But instead of a phallic-shaped piece of latex sticking out from the front slot it was a fuckn' latex banana!

 

Damn! The things they could make nowadays! Again...I was so not complaining.

 

Gabe laid on the bed with his hands behind his head just smiling up at me, “Ohhhhhhh Sammy! She's about to go all International Woman's day on your sloppy ass.”

 

I kissed those grinning lips as I lowered the whipped cream nozzle to his own hole. I wiggled the plastic tip past Gabriel's rim and ironically squirted a shit-load of whipped cream inside. I dropped the can on the bed and slid my hand down my body till it wrapped around my hard cock. My other hand grabbed his cock and tugged on it, “Get those fuckn' legs up, runt!”

 

Gabe lifted his legs to his chest, and I lined up my cock head with his slippery, clenched rim. Both our mouths gaped open as my cock pushed against and then popped into the messy hole. The tightness of that first push in always made my eyes cross.

 

Warm legs wrapped around my waist as my cock slid further and further into Gabe's creamy ass.

 

For a second I all but forgot there was another human being in the room with us. But the memory loss only lasted until a smirking redhead grabbed the can of whipped cream from the bed and got into position behind my ass. Before long, I was also filled to the brim with whipped cream.

 

My brain was fritzing out at everything happening. There I was, with my dick balls deep in Gabe's ass and I was about to be impaled on a very unusual dildo by Gabe's horny boss. I felt Rowena's fingers dig into my hips as she lined up the latex banana to my hole.

 

Thank the fuck that Gabe had already opened me up with the cherry fun. That damn fruity dildo was so thick and long, I'm sure it would've torn me a new one otherwise. As it was, I wasn't able to move, or speak, or anything but stay bent over Gabe as she pushed it inside.

 

“Oh fuck, you guys! I wish you could see how Samuel's rim suctions to the yellow latex. The whipped cream is dripping out the further I push in...so damn sexy, Mr. Winchester!”

 

With my ass now full and my dick filling up Gabe's hole, I was a glorious mess. My face lowered against his throat as I whimpered. I loved it when his fingers thrust into my shoulder-length hair and took two handfuls...tugging just enough to make me moan as my lips pressed against his adam's apple.

 

“Hell, Samsquatch! Oh, shit!” Gabe's neck vibrated with those words as I started to move. His ass lifted each time my cock moved back inside. Over and over the sexy fucker did this...our bodies slamming together and the sexy sound of the collision echoing around the room…driving us both to distraction.

 

The female whimper from behind me, the only thing reminding me Rowena was even there. And yeah, that warmed up piece of latex she was fucking me with felt good but nowhere near as good as the heat of Gabriel's hole…nor the look in his eyes as he held my hazel gaze.

 

And no matter how strong she was, Rowena didn't have enough growl to give it to me good. It was just satisfying enough to add some buzz and sizzle to fucking Gabe.

 

I grunted as I quickly moved my mouth down to Gabe's and shoved my tongue past his lips. I needed to taste him...needed his warm mouth to catch my gasping breath as I moved even harder inside him.

 

And as our lips ground together the man's hips pushed up one last time before whimpers and a warm spray of cum hitting my chest declared the dude had lost it. Fuck! It made me feel so damn powerful and horny knowing I had made Gabriel messy.

 

I was enjoying the man's clenched hole around my thrusting cock when I felt the latex banana being pulled out from my ass and the real one Gabe had used earlier replacing it. A wet pussy was pressed down onto my taunt calf as Rowena started to rub against my leg while fucking me with that damn banana.

 

My hips kept thrusting as my ass kept getting abused by the fruit. And I was so damn close...so fuckn right there when I heard Rowena's grunts and screams. Hell, apparently I would be the last to cum.

 

The woman's scarlet fingernails dug into my hips as her other hand shoved that massive yellow thing all the way inside. At the same time she was decimating my ass, I shoved my massive flesh-toned thing all the way inside Gabe…and lost it. My cock poured cum deep into the man's hole.

 

During all this, my ass clenched so hard that the banana peel broke at the inside end causing the pale fruit to squeeze out and go even further into my ass. Something that had Rowena as well as myself moaning as she pulled out the now empty banana peel. She took it with her as she moved off the bed to give Gabe and I some time alone.

 

As my orgasm simmered down, I leaned down and bit Gabe's shoulder. The bite sent tiny aftershocks down his spine. A few more drops of cum spurted out of the spent cock trapped between our bodies. Guess we'll need a shower soon…or a willing tongue.

 

Gabe and I crashed onto the bed all sweaty and sticky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rowena sitting on the chair across the room…her legs draped over the armrests. The deliciously dirty woman was sitting there rubbing that fuckn' banana peel against her exposed clit! Okay so maybe that was so perverted and outrageous I couldn't help but watch.

 

Even Gabe stared at the redhead as those emerald eyes shut and she kept frigging her clit with the covering of the banana that was still lodged up my ass. I looked down at Gabe, and he smiled back at me. We loved watching people play.

 

I saw this wicked glimmer suddenly show up in his honey-brown eyes. He pushed me down onto my stomach and reached into my gaping ass to pull out the used banana. Oh holy flying fuck!! We were so going to hell for how perverted the three of us were!

 

Gabe pointed the damn ass banana at the woman, “Rowena, I want you to stand up, get over to the bed and bend over the end.”

 

The woman whimpered as she willingly complied. The look on her face showed she understood what the kinky bastard had in store. A glimmer of lustful need shimmered from her eyes. This was the key reason we liked playing with the redhead…Rowena was just as raunchy as we were.

 

With the slightly squished banana, Gabe moved over to the bent woman, stood behind her and leaned down to kiss her pale ass cheeks before spreading them. He motioned me over, and together we spit enough saliva against her tight pink hole that his two fingers easily slid inside…mine joined as soon as Gabriel had opened her up enough.

 

After we removed our fingers we did a few more spit takes, and then Gabe was shoving the same damn banana, that had been in my ass, into Rowena's. I loved the moans and other animal noises she made with each thrust. I felt my cock get hard again as I watched Gabe fuck her hungry ass with the dirty fruit.

 

Those crimson lips gasped in ecstasy as that damn banana peel in her hand started rubbing against her clit again as Gabe continued to anally fruit fuck her. As I stood there, all I could think of was, _'Dear Letters to Penthouse…'_

 

I watched Gabriel stare at the banana moving in and out of the woman's hole. He was transfixed. I, on the other hand, was transfixed with the hardened cock between the guy's legs. The poor penis just stood to attention all alone. I licked my lips and caught Gabe's attention.

 

He instantly comprehended what I wanted and grinned back at me, “It's all yours, Samsquatch.”

 

I moved quickly between them and sat down with my legs stretched out under Gabe's parted ones. My mouth latched right onto the guy's cock, and I started sucking hard…I could feel his heartbeat through the shaft. Fuck I was so horny! He always made me that way. No matter what we got into!

 

Gabe's one hand was thrusting in the banana, and his other was now clutching my head making sure I took every possible inch of his cock. If I had not been used by him for so many years, I would have gagged. But I just calmed myself and started breathing through my nose.

 

Every time he pushed in the banana, my mouth sucked down his cock in a similar rhythm. I was such a cock whore for the guy. The more I have his dick in my mouth the more I yearn for it. I can't suck hard enough…I just want to consume him! Fuck, how I love my face smashed into his pubes just breathing in his delicious scent.

 

My fingers reached up, moved around his hips and grabbed his ass cheeks. If I could melt into him, I would do it. Everything about Gabriel was what I fuckn' wanted…needed…craved!

 

It didn't take long for us to get into a rhythm, and soon I heard Rowena spouting off more curse words than I knew existed…a few were even spoken in Gaelic as she lost it…the shiny banana peel falling from her hand. I felt it slide down my back as it fell to the bedroom floor.

 

And with my face pressed so tightly against Gabe's body I knew the second he was gone. His balls, against my chin, shifted and churned as a load of cum pushed out, traveled into the shaft, out the tip, and down my throat. I thought I'd be swallowing forever the way he kept cumming. It was fuckn' fantastic. Hell! I love his taste in my mouth.

 

His trembling body arched backward and would have crumbled to the ground had it not been for my hands gripping his ass and holding him up.

 

“Fuck, Sammy! Hell, that mouth!” Gabe whimpered as the hand clutching my skull softened its grip and now just stroked my hair.

 

He fell forward onto Rowena's back as his legs quivered against me. His added body weight almost suffocated me…but I wasn't complaining. What a way to die.

 

I felt Gabe slither down my body then and he came to rest straddling my lap. Our gazes latched on to each other. I moaned as he reached between our bodies and gave my hard cock a tug.

 

“So,” he said with a wicked smile on his lips as a sex-hazed bliss glazed his honey-brown eyes. “How did you enjoy the banana split, my sexy birthday boy?”

 

I captured his face in my hands and dragged him down to me for a hungry kiss. My tongue thrust deep into his mouth. I knew he could taste himself and Rowena on my tongue. I saw just how much that turned him on…my cock aching for one last hurrah before it fell off.

 

My thumb found its way around to his hole and pushed inside jerking him backward. The appendage was quickly removed as my cock was lined up and rammed in. Gabe rode my cock as he leaned over and thrust his tongue into my mouth.

 

It didn't take much time for me to lose it up his clenched ass. I was so horned up from everything that I was unloading a load of cum deep inside him as my whimpers were swallowed into his mouth.

 

As he collapsed against me, his face pressed into my neck and I felt his fiery breath against my flesh. I cupped his ass with both hands then, and I placed a kiss on his shoulder. “I enjoyed my birthday banana split very much, Gabriel. Although, I do think you missed a few essential ingredients.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what would they be, Sam-I-am?” Gabe leaned back and looked into my eyes.

 

My hands gripping his ass started a rolling action causing my sloppy spent cock to rub just enough into the messy hole. “Well let's see…hot fudge, caramel, and definitely some ice cold ice cream. Maybe I would put a dab here…”

 

I ran my hands up to pinch his nipples and then moved down to grab his cock, “…and down to here.”

 

I saw the delicious thrill of all the endless possibilities gleam in his eyes, and I knew my birthday was far from over.

 

The redhead sat up on the bed and moaned at the feel of the banana still in her ass, “I think we're going to need another can of whipped cream, though.”

 

“Well my fellow perverts, I see the need for a naughty supply run.” Gabe said with a smirk.

 

As I looked at the two wayward souls in my bedroom with me, I couldn't wait to get back from the grocery store and enjoy the second part of my banana split with them.

 

But that is for another fuckn' time…I need to go find Gabe. Retelling all that smutty shit got me so damn horny my zipper is about to pop. Now get out of here and find someone of your own to fuck!

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
